


He wishes it were him

by VanillaSkys



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Smut, dubcon, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: Porn without plot[MILD KH3 SPOILERS ]Marluxia's replica comes back to find Even and Lauriam living together in Radiant garden, this man would definitly fuck his clone and well... Even has no complaints.born from last nights conversation and accidental three way roleplay with frens on twitterdon't kill me please





	He wishes it were him

Even could still remember the exact moment that he met Lauriam, even more so the surge of emotions that accompanied it. After betraying the organisation, he had set to work on empty replicas for each of the hearts Sora freed from his own and then the remaining hearts of the organisation’s former members. Each were reborn as their former self, for the most part they acted the same, their judgement unclouded by darkness. But Lauriam, he was a whole other person. So far from how Marluxia had ever been, it had taken some getting used to of course but Even loved him no less for his more sensitive side. He was still just as much in love with him as, Vexen had been with Marluxia, lack of hearts aside. He simply loved him for different reasons, he loved the sensitive shyness and inexperience the boy seemed to possess, his politeness and above all else the submissive air that Marluxia never once exuded. Marluxia and Lauriam were different people and yet two halves of a whole, yin and yang, dark and light. 

It was this that made it so easy for he and Even to settle into a domestic life in radiant garden, sharing a small cottage in the town centre. Even worked tirelessly in the laboratory during the day, but at the end of each he got to return home to a ready cooked meal and open arms, something he could never have expected from Marluxia. Today was no exception, the day had been long but Even managed to return home before sun down, and there Lauriam was, waiting patiently with food on the table and open arms. 

“Welcome home~” The pinkette delighted in chirping as he stole a quick kiss from Even, who relaxed into the affection. “Hello” He said softly, embracing his lover, welcoming the steady rush of warmth he brought. “Come, eat before it gets cold. You must be starving” The pair sat in their respective seats across from one another, content to have fallen into such patterns. Although today a loud knock on the door would break their blissful routine. Both heads turned to the offending noise, then to each other then back to the door. “Are we expecting?” Lauriam asked cautiously. There was a second, louder knock “I was about to ask you the same thing” Even said quietly before the third knock had the door wide open, both recoiling as an armoured man stepped through the broken entranceway. 

“What in…” Even started, trailing off as the armoured man removed his helmet, allowing long pink locks to fall and perfectly frame his angular face. “Honey, I’m home~” Came that all too familiar voice. “What’s the matter Vexen, you look like you’ve seen a ghost” He cooed, delighting in the way the colour had drained from the scientist’s face. When no response came he turned his attention to the awestruck boy who looked equally as pale. “It’s strange isn’t it” He cooed, stepping closer to Lauriam, his full face coming into view as he leant down to examine the boy. “It’s like looking in a mirror” He quipped, turning to look across the table at Even. 

“Marluxia…” Came the breathless utter, earning a low chuckle from the pinkette. “Well done, I was beginning to worry you may have gone mute. You did a good job with this one, and well I suppose me too. You certainly had ample first-hand research to work with when replicating me” Marluxia cooed, noting the way Even’s cheeks began to tint a rather delicious shade of red.

“What do you want” Even snapped, a meek attempt to stand his ground at best “And stop calling me Vexen… I’m”  
“You go by Even now, I know” Marluxia said dismissively, no longer looking at the blonde as he spoke. Instead he was leaning dangerously close to the younger pinkette before him. Lauriam was almost cowering, holding the gaze of his own blue eyes in a last-ditch attempt to hold his own. 

“Why make another?” Marluxia asked “You made replicas of us all, you made me so why him?” His tone was dangerous as he cocked his head to one side, examining Lauriam. “He’s younger… is that it?” A hand shot out to hold Lauriam in place by the cheeks as he looked across at Even. “I made you before you died… he has your heart, I didn’t choose for him to look this way” Even spluttered as if insulted. That only made Marluxia chuckle, looking back at Lauriam, leaning closer still. Enough now that he was able to dart his tongue out to lick his younger self’s cheek, feeling the skin heat up under his touch. “He’s lying” Marluxia said so softly it seemed wrong coming from him, it didn’t last long. His hand quickly darted out to grasp between Lauriam’s legs, earing a weak mewl. 

“Marluxia!?” Even protested, unable to ignore the sudden heat pooling in his crotch as the scene unfolded before him. Lauriam had turned beet red, biting down on his lower lip as Marluxia descended upon the youngers lap, pressing his lips to… well, his own. There was a moment of silence before Lauriam let out a whimper, Marluxia pulled back with his bottom lip between his teeth, making quick work of the younger’s pants. Even watched on in silence, unable in part to process what was happening. 

Marluxia smirked as Lauriam watched him through hooded eyes, in a moment Marluxia had slid expertly off of the youngers lap and he him standing, stripping him of his pants easily before lifting him up to sit his bare ass on the kitchen table. The slap that followed brought Even back into the room, his pants now painfully tight as Marluxia gripped a handful of Lauriam’s ass squeezing mercilessly. The younger cried out, leaning against Marluxia’s shoulder for support as he began to work him with his free hand, keeping eye contact with Even as he did so. “You like this? Hm?” Marluxia asked with a playfully cocked brow, supporting his younger self as he worked him to near weeping. Even watched breathlessly, unable to stop the hand that had snaked its way to his crotch, pulling himself free from the tight confines of his pants. Lauriam began to pant, small moans leaking between pants as he held onto Marluxia. “EvAhh~” He tried, Marluxia smirked evilly, releasing his grip on Lauriam who followed the missing warmth, bucking forwards, needy. 

“Uh uh uh, not just yet little one” Marluxia cooed, earning a soft moan from Even. “I’m not…” Lauriam panted “Little…” A moment of silence passed before Marluxia chuckled, flipping Lauriam onto his front, forcing him down onto the table. “You’ll learn to hold that tongue~” Were his only words of warming before Lauriam found his face pressed against the table with so much force that he could smell the varnish. Even watched as Marluxia delved two fingers into his own mouth, taking time to visibly swirl his tongue around the digits messily before pressing them against Lauriam’s entrance, slowly at first before thrusting them in. “I was going to be gentle before that little outburst of yours~” He spoke calmly, tone even as he worked the youngers hole open. “Now I don’t feel like being so kind” He said withdrawing the hand from Lauriam’s head to free himself from his pants, giving his length gentle stroke, already half hard. 

Even watched in anticipation as Lauriam struggled to pullhis head up, eyes meeting the blondes as Marluxia slid in, none to gently. Vibrant blue eyes widened as he clawed at the table. “Even!?” He mewled as Marluxia bottomed out, delicate hand snaking around to cover his mouth. 

“Even? You call his name whilst he sits there watching?” Marluxia almost sounded hurt as he pulled out, clamping his hand around the youngers mouth as he thrust back inside, muffling the cry that followed. “Is this what you both like?” Marluxia addressed the pair, his pace quickening as his grip loosened on the boys mouth, having to hold him in place by his hips as Lauriam was pressed between himself and the hard wood table, whimpering as tears began to form. “E-EvAH~” He tried, biting back a cry as Marluxia continued on. “ Ev-en!~” 

“Do you hear him? Even?” Marluxia all but spat the name as if it were a dirty word, piercing blue eyes focusing on acid greens as the scientist grew close to orgasm, watching as his former lover fucked himself. “Sick bastard~” 

Lauriam yelped as Marluxia leant down to force his face forwards so he could see Even as he worked himself to the display. “You like watching him get fucked” He said accentuating each word with a thrust, each rougher than the last sending shockwaves of pleasure and pain through lauriam’s body. “You like watching me fuck him like this?” Marluxia persisted as Lauriam began to moan again, tears falling onto the table beneath him, drool leaking down over Marluxia’s hand as he held the boys face in place. “You get off on him crying? You like hearing him cry your name whilst /I/ fuck him into /your/ table” Even couldn’t hold it anymore, before he could stop himself his head was thrown back as he came to the sound of Lauriam whimpering as Marluxia taunted him, a perfect mix of guilt and pleasure. But Marluxia was far from done. 

“You see him getting off on this, on you in pain” He cooed, leaning down to whisper “He wishes it were him~”


End file.
